Cette voiture aura vraiment tout vu
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Suite de "comment c'est arrivé déjà". Quelques mois après leur première fois, Dean et Crowley se retrouve dans une situation inédite pour eux. L'occasion pour Dean de réaliser certaines choses... encore!


Warning : cet Os est la suite de « comment c'est arrivé déjà ? ». Il est indispensable de l'avoir lu avant pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre !

.

Les **prudes** et les **Homophobes**, demi-tour toute, vous n'avez rien à faire là !

.

Les **slashs addicts** et les **accro à Dean ou Crowley**, bienvenu au paradis mes chéris !

.

.

_Cette voiture aura vraiment tout vue !_

.

.

N'importe quel individu sain d'esprit se serait inquiété de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Dean. Au volant de sa chère Impala qui roulait à vive allure sur la petite route de campagne déserte du sud de la Californie, le jeune homme sentait ses mains trembler sur le volant. Fébrile et au bord de la panique, le jeune homme ne cessait de s'intimer l'ordre silencieux de se reprendre et de ne pas laisser ses émotions, ou quoi que cela puisse être, prendre le dessus sur son comportement.

Il se sentait tellement…désemparé. À cause de ce qui venait de se passer et aussi à cause de sa propre réaction. Elle lui semblait si disproportionnée ! Même pour Sam il ne s'était jamais mis dans un état pareil. Alors qu'il le fasse pour LUI ! C'était carrément la blague la plus ridicule et risible du siècle ! Et pourtant il s'y connaissait en blague pourrie.

Pleurer, être au bord de la crise de nerf, serrer les dents pour éviter de crier sa peur et son angoisse au premier être vivant qu'il croiserait, et peu importe que ce soit le pauvre et misérable moustique qui venait de s'écraser sur son parebrise. Sans compter cette horrible sensation d'étouffer, de manquer d'air. Il ne voulait pas ressentir ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça et surtout pas pour LUI !

Et dire que tout s'était bien terminé. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps ? S'il avait eu une seule seconde de retard ?

Tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables défilaient devant ses yeux en même temps que les marques de peinture blanches sur la route. Des scénarios qu'il refusait d'envisager et qui pourtant continuaient d'envahir son esprit : mort, souffrance, désespoir.

Dean n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense pour quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il s'en était approché de très prêt à la mort de son frère des années plutôt, peut-être même à celle de Jo et Hélène et quand Bobby était cloué dans un lit d'hôpital dans le coma…

Mais il sentait que c'était différent aujourd'hui. Parce que c'était presque dix fois plus intense et que rien de grave n'était vraiment arrivé. C'était juste à l'idée que ces choses se produisent qu'il paniquait. Bordel ! Lui, Dean Winchester, paniquait, et rien que ça c'était quelque chose en soit ! Il paniquait donc, à l'idée que, éventuellement, un daemon puisse passer à la trappe ! Que Crowley, l'emmerdeur professionnel, le branleur invétéré, l'homme (si tant est qu'on puisse le qualifier ainsi) qui le faisait tourner en bourrique à longueur de temps, puisse rejoindre l'enfer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour l'éternité…

Celui qui était aussi son amant depuis des mois. Celui avec qui il entretenait une relation devenue presque aussi indispensable à son équilibre mental que malsaine.

Crowley, pauvre con ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de lui, bon dieu ?!

Il était une vraie loque, pire qu'une demoiselle en détresse avec ses yeux remplis de larmes qui rendaient sa vision trouble, toutes ces idées qui lui passaient par la tête, ces scénarios catastrophes qui tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et qui le faisaient souffrir presque…physiquement.

A deux doigts de sortir de la route à causes de ses idées embrouillées, Dean finit par se ranger sur le bas-côté.

En rase campagne, perdu dans un monde de silence seulement brisé par sa respiration hachée, Dean s'accorda enfin le droit de lâcher prise. Parce que même s'il ne le voulait pas, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ressentir tout ce mélimélo de sensations contradictoires et franchement exagérées qui envahissaient son cerveau. Même s'il refusait et se débattait contre elles, elles étaient toujours là.

Comment il avait pu en arriver là ? Lui, le chasseur playboy et dragueur, à pleurer après un homme, un daemon qu'il aurait dû haïr du plus profond de ses tripes.

Ce qui n'était qu'une histoire de baise au commencement lui était devenu presque aussi essentiel que…l'air qu'il respirait et qui le faisait vivre si on voulait faire dans la romance. Il se faisait penser à une vraie pucelle éprise d'amour pour le vilain garçon et racaille du quartier…

Les mains toujours agrippées au volant pour les empêcher de trembler et le front posé contre ce même volant, il se sentait ridicule. Et honteux. Merde, il était Dean Winchester, alors… qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à se morfondre comme une gamine ?!

Un rire un peu hystérique lui monta aux lèvres. Il se sentait vraiment pitoyable.

Tout ça parce que ce petit con s'était une fois de plus cru plus fort que les autres ! Crowley, roi des enfers, avec toute l'assurance démesurée qui allait semble-t-il avec cette fonction. La même assurance sans borne qui avait coûtait à Lucifer sa victoire face à de pauvres petits humains. Pas qu'il se plaigne de ça hein, mais bon…

Si seulement Crowley l'avait écouté pour une fois ! Il lui avait dit de ne pas y aller seul. Mais non, le daemon s'était cru plus fort que tout le monde comme toujours. Et il s'était retrouvé pris au piège. Mais à quoi il s'attendait aussi celui-là ? Que tous les daemons de l'enfer allaient s'incliner devant lui et fermer leurs gueules alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur la plus haute marche de l'escalier ? Il était bien un daemon lui aussi nan ? Il devait bien savoir que certains ne seraient pas particulièrement chauds à l'idée de le voir devenir LE grand chef. Si un coup d'état pouvait arriver au paradis c'est qu'il pouvait arriver n'importe où ailleurs nan ?

Mais non, Monsieur avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de lui servir son sourire moqueur et de le regarder avec indulgence comme on regarde un enfant qui vient de dire quelque chose de particulièrement stupide. Et pourtant il avait eu bien raison de le mettre en garde puisque cet imbécile s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

Et si lui, il n'avait pas eu la lumineuse idée de le suivre dans ce qu'il se doutait être un piège, Crowley serait actuellement mort. Et Meg (si seulement cette garce pouvait disparaitre de la surface de la terre une bonne fois pour toute) serait à la tête de l'enfer. Pour son plus grand malheur. Parce que s'il y avait bien un avantage à être l'amant du patron c'est qu'il faisait plus ou moins tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le garder en vie. Autrement dit la chasse au daemon se faisait plutôt rare ces derniers temps. A vrai dire il n'en avait plus croisé depuis qu'il couchait avec Crowley, c'est-à-dire environs cinq mois. Et non il ne comptait pas chaque nouveau jour que durait sa relation avec son amant. Bon les semaines peut-être mais…

Bref, c'était pas ça la question.

Il avait retrouvé Crowley dans une vielle usine désaffectée, plus glamour on fait pas, encerclé par deux douzaines de daemons au minimum et retenu à l'intérieur d'un piège à daemon visiblement assez puissant pour le retenir, et blessé par-dessus le marché si on en croyait le sang encore frais qui goutait sur le sol. L'adrénaline lui était montée au cerveau dans la seconde. Malgré l'air plutôt détendu qu'affichait son amant il le connaissait désormais assez pour savoir que la situation n'était pas sous contrôle comme il se plaisait à le faire croire aux autres. Et Meg aussi le savait. Elle savait qu'elle avait gagnée.

Dean n'avait pas hésité longtemps à vrai dire. Il s'était littéralement jeté dans la gueule du loup. Aussi naturellement qu'il aurait pu se mettre à draguer une fille dans un bar, il été entrée et avait entreprit de se taper la discute avec Meg. Elle avait été surprise de le voir et cela lui avait fournis les précieuses secondes dont il avait besoin. Il n'avait aucune chance à lui seul de faire quoi que ce soit. À un contre vingt il serait réduit en charpie avant même d'avoir pu lever son arme.

Crowley en revanche… Une fois libre de ses mouvements le maître des enfers ne ferait qu'une seule bouchée de ces petits rigolos. Et avec un peu de chance Meg y passerait aussi.

Alors sous l'œil rusé de Crowley il s'était approché autant que possible de lui. Et au dernier moment, il avait planté son couteau dans le sol, se foulant le poignet au passage parce que ça avait beau être un poignard magique et tout, le sol restait quand même en béton donc forcément…

Le poignard planté dans le sol, brisant le cercle parfait qui retenait Crowley à l'intérieur, il avait fallu une seconde à Meg et ses acolytes pour réaliser ce que qu'il avait fait. La seconde de trop. Celle qui avait signé leur arrêt de mort à tous. Dean avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre que déjà tous les daemons étaient étendus sur le sol, morts. Seule Meg restait encore debout. Enfin si on pouvait dire : ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Crowley la tenait par la gorge, à sa merci, et son regard lui promettait mille tourments.

Alors oui tout s'était bien terminé. Et oui Crowley était vivant et désormais le maître incontesté et incontestable de l'enfer.

Et lui, Dean, se retrouvait à chialer dans sa voiture, au bord d'une route déserte, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Il chialait parce que Crowley avait été à deux doigts de mourir. Il tremblait parce que ce con était parti sans même lui adresser un mot, sans un regard, emportant Meg avec lui. Il avait peur parce que Crowley était blessé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet insupportable daemon saigner.

Il se sentait aussi mal parce que c'était la première fois que les choses se passaient dans ce sens-là. C'était la toute première fois qu'il devait venir en aide au daemon. La première fois que les rôles étaient inversés.

Maintenant qu'il était seul à chasser, sans partenaire, il n'avait plus personne pour le sortir des situations foireuses dans lesquelles il se foutait (très) régulièrement (quotidiennement pour être honnête). Son amant avait semble-t-il prit à cœur de reprendre le flambeau. C'est donc très surpris qu'il avait vu débarquer Crowley pour la première fois, alors qu'il allait se faire empaler par la lance d'une ancienne déesse maya plutôt furax après qu'il lui ait fait remarquer qu'elle avait fait son temps et que ça serait peut-être le moment de partir à la retraite. Définitivement si possible. La principale concernée n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de se faire traiter de « vieille mégère fripée et incontinente ». Pourtant c'était la stricte vérité. Mais bon tout ça pour dire qu'il avait pris l'habitude que Crowley lui sauve ponctuellement la mise.

Bien que ces petits services ne soient évidemment pas gratuits. Il avait beau être son amant et lui sauver la vie de temps en temps, Crowley n'en restait pas moins un daemon. Et qui mieux qu'un daemon sait profiter de la situation pour marchander des faveurs.

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que Crowley lui réclamait presque immanquablement de réaliser l'un de ses fantasmes sexuels ? On aurait pu s'y attendre. Etant donné le personnage…

Bien que Dean n'ait en définitif rien à y redire. Il était loin d'être prude, tant que ce qu'ils faisaient dans la chambre restait dans la chambre (même si ça n'était pas toujours dans une chambre qu'ils se laissaient aller à quelques galipettes). Il ne manquerait plus que ses exploits sexuels, plus ou moins glorieux d'ailleurs, parviennent aux oreilles de certaines personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir mêlées à sa vie privée de trop prêt. Comme Bobby par exemple. Le pauvre, il en ferait certainement une syncope s'il savait. Déjà qu'il ne lui avait rien dit de sa relation avec Crowley…

Et heureusement d'ailleurs !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean mit un certain temps à réaliser que ses tremblements s'étaient calmés et que son souffle avait repris un rythme normal, ou tout du moins plus raisonnable.

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air frais, il se redressa finalement. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les dernières larmes contenues qui troublaient sa vision.

_ Ta petite scène était très émouvante, chuchota une voix bien connue à son oreille.

Pris par surprise, Dean eut un sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna si vite vers l'arrière de la voiture qu'il fit craquer sa nuque.

Il porta sa main au muscle douloureux avant d'entamer les hostilités :

_ Crow, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le daemon grogna un peu à cause du surnom que Dean employait toujours pour lui adresser la parole.

_ Et puis depuis quand t'es là exactement ? embrailla Dean sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Si ce salopard de daemon s'était amusé à le regarder chialer comme une madeleine… il allait commettre un meurtre. Même s'il s'en voudrait probablement par la suite.

Dieu, si Crowley avait vu ce qui venait de se passer alors… sa vie était foutue. Son amant allait lui en reparler pendant des siècles et des siècles, sans parler du chantage qu'il allait lui faire avec ça…

_ Oh, juste assez de temps crois-moi. Tu es tellement adorable quand tu te laisses aller…

_ Fermes-là, espèce de sale connard. J'aurais dû te laisser te débrouiller tout seul avec Meg tiens ! Ça t'aurait fait les pieds.

_ J'adore ta façon d'exprimer à quel point tu es heureux de me voir.

_ Va te faire foutre, lança Dean en se retournant.

Il était calmé maintenant. Et même si conduire ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à Crowley puisque celui-ci se trouvait dans la voiture, au moins aurait-il une autre chose sur laquelle se concentrer que le sourire horripilant (et aussi absolument craquant) de son indésirable passager.

Parce que oui, Crowley avait raison : il était content de le voir et de pouvoir s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Il se faisait presque pitié.

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant de mettre le moteur en route :

_ Quand à Meg, je ne t'avais rien demandé.

_ C'est vrai j'aurais dû rester les bras croisés à te regarder mourir, suis-je bête ! singea Dean.

Le chasseur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le daemon pour continuer sur sa lancé et lui dire qu'effectivement, la prochaine fois qu'il serait dans la merde ce n'était même pas la peine de compter sur lui pour un coup de main. Mais il croisa en chemin le regard brûlant et noir de son amant.

Un regard qui exprimait bien d'autres choses que ses paroles : un éclat de reconnaissance, une pointe de gratitude. Des sentiments que Dean ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'éprouver pour qui que ce soit.

Toute colère évanouie, il finit par détendre ses muscles. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le siège.

_ Alors, comment tu vas ? s'informa-t-il ensuite.

Aucune réponse claire ne lui parvint mais les lèvres brûlantes qui embrassèrent la peau sensible de sa gorge mise à nue, le rassurèrent sur l'état de santé du daemon.

La main sur son épaule glissa le long de son torse, passant sous sa veste et parcourant son corps avec une lenteur presque tortueuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le chasseur en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Comme toujours il suffisait que Crowley pose ses mains sur lui pour qu'il perde tous ses moyens. Ça en devenait presque lassant…

Mais il se sentait tellement bien quand ces mains chaudes se posaient sur son corps. Comme s'il n'était plus seul, comme s'il comptait pour quelqu'un, vraiment.

Maintenant que son frère était coincé en enfer, il devait bien avouer que la solitude lui pesait parfois. Les visites de Crowley étaient une véritable bouffée d'air frais. Et le fait qu'il prenne son pied à chacune d'entre elles n'y était absolument pour rien…

_ Je fête ma victoire, souffla Crowley contre sa nuque. Cette très chère Meg pourrie désormais au fin fond du cachot le plus sordide des enfers que j'ai pu trouver…

_ Oui, réjouissons-nous, accorda le chasseur en se tournant vers lui.

Il porta ses mains au visage du daemon. L'emprisonnant entre elles d'une poigne ferme, il l'attira à lui et cueillit ses lèvres dans un baisé passionné. Sans fausse pudeur il s'offrit à la langue délicieusement habile de son amant, qui n'attendit pas une seconde avant de lui retourner l'attention.

C'était un baiser à la fois profond et lent, qu'ils prenaient chacun le temps de savourer. C'était chaud, extraordinairement intense, sans être précipité ou brusque. C'était simplement trop bon pour que ce soit décrit par des mots.

Dean finit par se détacher de son amant presque à regret. Gardant ses yeux clos il ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le sourire de pure joie qu'il sentit courber ses lèvres.

Voilà, c'était ça.

La raison de tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. C'était pour ça qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Crowley au risque de perdre la sienne. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas supporté de le savoir blessé et en dange, qu'il avait ressenti des sentiments aussi forts et contradictoires lui étreindre le cœur. Parce qu'il pouvait bien retourner le problème dans tous les sens que ça ne changerait rien au final : Crowley était devenu quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour lui.

Il était devenu le point d'ancrage de sa vie trop souvent partie à la dérive. Et bizarrement ça ne l'effrayait plus tant que ça. Parce qu'en fait, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de lui, Crowley était venu.

Il n'en voulait pas à Bobby et Castiel de ne pas être assez présent dans sa vie. Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes à gérer. Et peut-être que s'il suffisait qu'il appel Crowley pour que celui-ci rapplique c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de guerre civile à mener contre les archanges ou qu'il ne devait pas se préoccuper de dizaines d'autres chasseurs qui lui demandaient régulièrement de l'aide…

Mais n'empêche qu'il était là. Alors même si leur relation pouvait paraître malsaine et même quelque fois vicieuse aux yeux du monde, il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il était Dean Winchester. Parce qu'il était un chasseur dans l'âme. Parce qu'il aimait le risque et l'inconnu. Parce qu'il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Il était le seul à savoir ce qu'était sa vie et donc il était le mieux placé pour savoir de quoi il avait besoin.

Alors après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement accepter que Crowley soit une personne à laquelle il tenait ? Y'avais aucune raison de se voiler la face. De la même façon qu'il avait accepté son attirance physique envers le daemon, il pouvait bien s'avouer aujourd'hui qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort pour lui…

Que Crowley ait faillit mourir pour qu'il réalise que leur histoire n'était pas qu'une simple histoire de cul était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais tellement… « eux » en fin de compte.

_ A voir ce sourire idiot je pourrais presque croire que tu as perdu la dernière partie de ton cerveau qu'il te restait encore. Tu me le dis si je te dérange, Meg est à ma merci et j'avoue que j'ai une irrésistible envie de lui rendre visite pour m'amuser un peu… Je peux peut-être y aller maintenant puisque tu sembles perdu au pays des papillons et des pâquerettes…

Dean n'écouta qu'à demi ce que lui disait son amant, il était bien trop obsédé par ses lèvres rouges et sensuelles pour prêter attention aux sons articulés qu'elles produisaient. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il en voulait encore. Il voulait encore de ces lèvres. Il les voulait entre les siennes, il les voulait contre sa gorge, il les voulait sur son corps.

Il voulait plus et il allait l'avoir. Maintenant, ici.

Sans ménagement il repoussa Crowley dans le fond de son siège et le rejoignit à l'arrière. Il le chevaucha et se réappropria ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent avec frénésie. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur échange précédent. Crowley le dévorait littéralement. Il sentait sa langue contre la sienne, brulante et conquérante. Il sentait ses dents qui emprisonnaient ses lèvres et les mordillaient pour les rendre rouges et gonflées.

Et les mains de son amant sur son corps ! Ces délicieusement mains qui ne perdaient jamais de temps pour se réapproprier le corps du chasseur. Sveltes et agiles, elles le débarrassaient déjà de sa veste et de sa chemise ouverte.

Dean passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, les fit descendre le long de sa nuque, savourant au passage la douceur de sa peau, avant de venir agripper la cravate parfaitement nouée. Il se débâtit un instant pour la lui retirer, les petites morsures que Crowley déposait le long de sa gorge ne lui facilitant définitivement pas la tâche.

Il parvint à bout du malheureux bout de tissu avec un arrogant petit sourire, fier d'être sorti vainqueur de cet ardant combat, et plongea lui aussi son visage dans le coup de son amant, impatient de pouvoir retrouver le goût de sa peau.

Complaisant, Crowley rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser un meilleur accès, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Au fil du temps le daemon lui donnait le droit à l'initiative. Alors qu'au début il n'avait que le droit de se laisser conduire entre les mains de son amant, il avait gagné au fil du temps celui de lui rendre ses caresses. Dans une certaine mesure.

Crowley ne le laisserait probablement jamais le prendre. Ca n'était définitivement pas dans sa nature d'accorder à quelqu'un le droit de disposer de lui comme il le souhaitait. Mais à vrais dire ça n'était pas si important que ça pour Dean. Celui-ci s'était découvert un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il ne se connaissait pas mais qui collait finalement bien avec son caractère quelques fois paresseux. Il aimait que ce soit à Crowley de conduire les choses. Cela lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir respirer, l'occasion de relâcher la pression et de se dire que pour un temps il pouvait se laisser aller. Plus personne ne dépendait de lui, c'est lui qui dépendait d'un autre.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait presque oublié avec le temps. Seule sa mère et son père, en de plus rares occasions, avait su la lui procurer.

Et Crowley le faisait à présent lui aussi, à sa manière. Un peu particulière et définitivement inédite, délicieuse. Il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, de ne pas être celui qui décide. Même s'il aimait être aux commandes de sa vie la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins que quelques instants à se laisser porter par un autre ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

Les mains du daemon glissèrent le long de son dos, s'amusant à suivre la courbe alléchante de ses muscles tendus par l'excitation, avant de venir agripper les fesses du chasseur à travers son jean.

_ Crow… c'est bon…

Les paroles de Dean n'étaient qu'un souffle contre la peau du daemon.

_ Tu en veux encore mon mignon ? questionna celui-ci d'une voix un peu rauque et taquine.

Dean frissonna en entendant ces paroles et en particulier ce surnom stupide que son amant persistait à lui donner. Personne ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça. D'habitude c'était lui qui donnait ce genre de sobriquet à ses conquêtes. Principalement parce qu'il ne retenait quasiment jamais leurs noms en fait.

Avec le temps il s'était mis à aimer ce surnom. Parce que Crowley était le seul à l'appeler ainsi et que ce petit mot, et le ton sur lequel il était prononcé, exprimait à lui seul l'ensemble des choses qui les unissaient tous les deux : la chasse dans une certaine mesure, l'enfer aussi, le sexe bien évidemment et une autre chose qu'aucun d'eux ne se risquerait à nommer.

Il appréciait son surnom, de la même façon que Crowley appréciait le sien, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

_ Oui, encore, supplia-t-il en se redressant pour plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

Par leurs yeux passait bien plus de choses que par leurs mots.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi, je verrais ce que je peux faire…

Dean lui sourit. Il connaissait bien ce jeu qui était destiné à l'origine à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le daemon s'était un jour mis en tête que si Dean ne lui réclamait clairement ce qu'il voulait de lui alors il ne ferait rien. Manque de pot, le chasseur était loin d'être une mijaurée et n'avait jamais hésité à prononcer haut et fort ses désirs.

Et ce petit jeu, presque un rituel entre eux, était resté. C'était une façon de pimenter la chose, de s'exciter mutuellement avant de véritablement passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dean embrassa encore une fois son amant avant de chuchoter tout contre ses lèvres :

_ Prends moi.

Crowley sourit sans s'éloigner lui non plus, et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser à lui faire perdre la raison.

L'air frais sur son corps informa Dean que le daemon venait une nouvelle fois de faire disparaître ses vêtements. Son amant avait la très fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais le déshabiller de façon plus conventionnelle. Pas que ce soit dérangeant en soi mais il commençait à être un peu à court de vêtement. Parce que Crowley avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de ne jamais les lui rendre. Calçons, jeans, tee-shirts et autres disparaissaient chaque jour sans jamais réapparaitre. Ça commençait à devenir lassant, et un peu rude pour son portefeuille. En plus il détestait faire les magasins…

Le chasseur n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester contre le kidnapping de ses fringues car les mains qui se trouvaient auparavant contre son jean, atterrirent brutalement sur la peau nue de son fessier et ne perdirent pas un instant pour partir en exploration.

Excité par les doigts fins et joueurs qui titillaient son intimité, Dean se frotta sans complexe contre son amant, savourant la friction des vêtements du daemon sur son sexe nu et érigé. Il fit descendre ses mains sur le torse de son amant, le caressant à travers sa chemise avant de les faire atterrir contre la braguette de son pantalon. En quelques gestes saccadés il écarta les barrières de tissus qui le séparaient encore de l'objet de tous ses désirs : le sexe chaud et dure de son amant qui ne semblait attendre que lui pour se soulager. Il entreprit un mouvement de va et vient extrêmement lent, savourant de ses yeux le visage crispé de plaisir du daemon.

_ C'est quand tu veux, souffla celui-ci en retirant ses doigts qui l'avaient préparés très sommairement.

Dean jeta un regard à son amant, surprit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Crowley le laissait mener la danse ? Vraiment ?

Le regard insondable du daemon lui fit perdre un instant ses moyens avant qu'il ne comprenne. Pour la première fois aujourd'hui Crowley lui était en quelque sorte redevable et reconnaissant, même s'il doutait qu'un daemon puisse l'être vraiment. Il le remerciait à sa façon, sans dire un mot. Parce que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il était censé faire.

Sans le quitter des yeux Dean s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres dans un baiser totalement nouveau pour eux : chaste et presque tendre. Le genre de baiser qu'ils n'échangeraient très certainement plus jamais.

Le chasseur se détacha de son amant après quelques secondes et retrouva son air canaille en un instant. Pour une fois que c'était à lui de décider, il comptait bien en profiter.

Lentement, très lentement il s'empala sur la verge tendue qu'il sentait pulser de désir contre sa cuisse.

Sans retenir le long gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres Dean le prit tout au fond de lui, l'englobant de sa chaleur. Il resta immobile un moment, prenant le temps de savourer les frissons de plaisirs qui couraient le long de son dos. Il avait l'impression de sentir sa colonne vertébrale fourmiller à l'intérieure de lui. C'était excessivement bon.

Dean croisa le regard brulant de son amant et se mit en mouvement en sentant ses mains anormalement brulantes se crisper sur ses cuisses. Il voyait bien que Crowley était à deux doigts d'exploser, il savait que le plaisir qu'il lui procurait était à la fois trop et trop peu. Mais il savait aussi que jamais le daemon ne se risquerait à le supplier pour plus.

Finalement, bon joueur, Dean se décida à satisfaire les désirs silencieux de son amant, en même temps que les siens d'ailleurs.

Contractant ses muscles il se mit à monter et descendre le long de la verge chaude à l'intérieur de lui. D'abord lentement, voulant savourer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Et puis plus vite, parce qu'il sentait son orgasme monter par vague dans son corps et qu'il voulait plus. Son amant l'empoigna par les hanches en voyant qu'il peinait à poursuivre seul ses mouvements, trop perdu qu'il était dans son plaisir.

Plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient tous les deux souhaité, ils se sentirent venir à bout de leur désir.

Quelques gémissements supplémentaires et puis le silence envahit à nouveau l'habitacle.

Dean s'était écroulé contre son amant et tentait presque vainement de reprendre son souffle. Le visage enfoui contre le torse puissant de Crowley il cherchait l'air et sentait encore ses muscles trembler de l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant il était bien. Même à deux doigts de l'asphyxie, même alors que le froid environnement de la nuit se faisait à nouveau sentir, il était bien.

Et Crowley n'était pas beaucoup mieux, lui aussi avait du mal à retrouver une respiration normale.

En sentant le corps du chasseur trembler contre le sien il réalisa à quel point il pouvait faire froid. Même si Dean ne disait rien il se doutait que la température plutôt basse ne devait pas lui faire tant de bien que cela. Sans en prendre véritablement conscience il attrapa la veste du plus jeune qui traînait près de lui et la plaça sur les épaules de son propriétaire avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent, il n'était pas vraiment du genre câlin… Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Et il avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait alors…

Dean se cala plus confortablement contre lui, visiblement reconnaissant de cette petite attention. Et puis il se décida à entamer le dialogue :

_ Alors, c'est bon maintenant, plus personne essaiera de te tuer pour prendre ta place ?

_ Il y aura toujours quelqu'un…

_ C'est rassurant.

_ Non, c'est vrais. Mais c'est amusant aussi.

_ Toi et ton humour pourri.

_ Et puis je vais faire payer tellement cher à cette chère Meg sa petite tentative d'insurrection, que les autres devraient se tenir tranquilles pendant quelques siècles…

_ Bien. Et tu comptes la tuer ou pas ?

_ Cette petite garce ? Un jour sûrement. Mais pas avant longtemps, tu peux me croire. J'ai très envie de la garder avec moi pour l'instant.

_ Pourquoi tu veux la garder ? grommela Dean, visiblement mécontent.

_ Jaloux ? se moqua le daemon.

Dean se contenta de hausser les épaules. Qu'y avait-il de mal à vouloir voir crever celle qui avait failli tuer son amant ?

_ Bien, mon mignon, c'est pas que tout ceci soit désagréable mais j'ai des choses à faire et un enfer à gérer. Alors ouste !

Le chasseur se détacha du daemon qui effaça les dernières traces de son orgasme d'un simple claquement de doigts. Parfaitement présentable, il se pencha vers Dean et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient, il laissa une jolie marque rouge sur la peau tendre de la gorge de son amant.

_ Très jolie, commenta-t-il en admirant son œuvre.

Dean souffla d'exaspération mais ne protesta pas outre mesure. De toute manière ça ne changerait rien alors. Et puis il l'aimait bien cette marque finalement. C'était presque comme un bijou qu'il aurait toujours sur lui.

_ Je vais rendre visite à cette chère Meg maintenant. Tu as un message à lui faire passer ? s'amusa le daemon.

_ Hum non. Mais… ne sois pas trop gentil avec elle tu veux bien ? Et si tu pouvais me rappeler à son bon souvenir d'une façon tout sauf agréable je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Crowley lui offrit un sourire sadique avant de lui assurer qu'il serait tout sauf gentil avec la démone.

_ Tu deviens comme moi, ajouta-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Fais attention tu es en train de passer du côté obscure de la force.

Et puis il disparut, laissant derrière lui un chasseur complètement crevé et perdu au milieu de nul part. Un chasseur qui réalisa rapidement que Crowley avait une fois de plus oublié de lui rendre ses vêtements…

Eh merde !

Il se retrouvait maintenant à poile en pleine cambrousse et en plein hiver.

C'était sûr, la prochaine fois que Crowley aurait besoin qu'il lui sauve sa misérable peau de daemon, il lui dirait d'aller se faire pendre !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Et puis d'où est-ce que Crowley connaissait Start Wars d'abord ?

.

.

Hey ! Salut tout le monde.

On m'a demandé une suite à mon précédent OS donc voilà.

Je sais que pour le coup le caractère des persos (surtout celui de Crowley) change un peu de celui d'origine mais je ne voyais pas trop comment faire avancer leur histoire tout en gardant un Crowley purement sadique et insensible…

Enfin bref, j'y ai bien réfléchit et je pense que j'ajouterais deux nouveaux OS à cette série. Une dans laquelle Bobby que Dean couche avec Crowley et un dernier dans lequel Sam fait son grand retour et où il se produit un truc assez inattendue je dois dire. Pas de panique c'est un happy end (de toute façon je ne supporte pas que Dean finissent en étant malheureux ^^) mais ce sera un peu particulier.

En espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite ! ^^

Biz et bonne lecture


End file.
